Punishment for a Princess
by Kwarero Faerie
Summary: One night, while still out in the O.Z., DG tests Cain's limits. Warning! Some spankings occur within.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Tin Man_ or its characters, just played with them a little bit.

* * *

Wyatt Cain woke with a gasp, wispy memories of his nightmare starting to float away as he looked around their campsite for the night. It was Glitch who had finally convinced the ex-Tin Man to stop for the night, pleading exhaustion. DG had remained stonily silent ever since they had learned that Glitch was Ambrose before the zipper, her silence only broken when she had lent her support to Cain when he had found Adora's grave. Only a few miles further into the lake country did Cain finally notice the looks that Raw had begun to send towards the princess. When he did look at her, Cain noticed how drawn her features were and how it seemed that the spark inside of her was slowly dimming. They were close to Finaqua and Cain could only hope that there was something there that could finally bring some light to their quest and to DG's eyes.

He couldn't help caring for the girl as she bravely seemed to march on into the unknown, dropped in a world she knew nothing about and told she had to save it from a sister she didn't remember having. And now to find out that she was a princess on top of it all, it just amazed Cain. The slipper seemed to be taking it all in stride, but now he was seeing the cracks forming along her surface. Her wide blue eyes were starting to lose their look of wonder and her fierce determination that had first drawn him to her seemed to be turning into resignation.

As Cain fully threw off the remnants of his dream, he noticed something off about their campsite. Something was wrong. Instantly he was awake and on full, looking at the perimeter of the small dale they were sleeping in. He glanced at all of his companions, Glitch was still softly snoring away, Toto was curled up by Glitch in his required dog form, Raw was looking right at him from across the fire, but no DG. Cain's eyes snapped to Raw, his eyes relaying his terror at her being gone.

"DG lost, sad. By stream," the viewer said motioning to the left of their campsite.

Cain could have slapped himself for not noticing as soon as he woke that the princess was missing from her spot between Glitch and Raw. He nodded to Raw before going off and following the small deer trail to the stream. As he got closer he could hear soft gasps coming from in front of him. Looking closely, Cain could see DG sitting on a fallen log weeping. Purposefully stepping on a stick, the sound caused DG to snap up standing and he could see her wiping at her face and trying to discreetly sniff back her tears. She then quickly turned and gave a look of surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Cain. Did I wake you?" She tried to hide the fact that she had been crying by giving a big yawn. "I was just looking at the stars, but I think I'll go back to bed now."

She had almost passed by him when his had snapped out and grabbed her arm. Once he had her firmly in his grip, Cain began to pull the girl towards the log that she had just stood from. DG sent Cain a confused glance as he pulled her along with him before he sat down on the log. A startled gasp left her throat though as she found herself suddenly draped across Cain's thighs with her arm behind her back. Struggling, DG tried to get up, but Cain seemed to know just how to exert just enough pressure on her arm to keep her down if she didn't want to hurt herself getting up. Just as she had calmed down some she felt a stinging slap to her backside.

When she whipped her face up and around to glare at Cain, he finally saw some of the spark back in her blue eyes. Resting his free hand on the back of her thigh, he looked deep into her eyes, "That was for leaving the camp without Glitch."

Another slap came down, "That was for leaving the camp without Raw."

Their eyes remained connect as he brought his hand down again, "That was for leaving the camp without Toto."

DG could feel her backside stinging as she looked into Cain's ice blue eyes. She felt outraged that he was treating her like some errant child of his, yet at the same time she began to feel something else as his hand came down again.

"That was for leaving the camp alone." After that last slap Cain rested his hand directly on DG's butt, rubbing an almost soothing circle with this thumb over the abused flesh. It was then that DG realized what she was feeling, Cain's erection digging into her stomach. He was getting a fucking hard-on! DG's mind screamed as he continued to brush his thumb across her jean-clad ass. He was aroused! Okay, she thought as she squirmed slightly, I am too, a little. It is just so freaking intimate with him looking right into my eyes as he's spanking me. Oh for the love of God, I'm getting spanked like a two year old in the middle of the forest while on a quest to save another world from my dominatrix sister by a man who finally found out that his wife is _actually_ dead and he is getting fucking aroused by turning me over his knee!

A final slap jarred the girl out of her thoughts as a husky whisper met her ears, "That was for leaving the camp without me."

She couldn't help the soft moan that left her throat when he ran a soothing hand over her ass. But as soon as it left her throat she felt the hand restraining her relax and she jerked herself free, her face burning so bright that even in the dark the red on her cheeks stood out. Standing quickly she looked everywhere but at Cain as she brought her own hands to rub at her stinging backside. DG opened to mouth as if to say something but she just gave a squeak before turning to go back to the camp, Cain following behind her. She got about halfway there before she spun back around, her raven locks fanning out behind her.

"Just where do you get the right to go about doing that to me!" she fiercely whispered as she poked Cain in the chest.

He just raised an eyebrow before glowering down at her, "Listen here Princess, since you obviously have no concept of keeping yourself safe someone has to keep an eye out on you. And since every warning that you've been given you've ignored like a spoilt child, it seemed to be fair to treat you like the child you've been acting!" His own whisper was just as fierce as her own, he leaned down getting in her face. "Get the message kid?"

"That you think I'm a kid?" A nasty smirk lifted her lips, her embarrassment obviously burned away by her anger, "Yeah, but I think Woody needs more convincing." At Cain's obvious frown of confusion DG gave a pointed glance down at his crotch where his erection still tented his pants. She gave him another nasty grin before turning and skipping back to the camp. By the time she reached the site her nasty grin had turned to a real one and she gave a big smile to the still awake Raw. Her eyes sparkled as she settled in between him and Glitch; DG had almost fallen back asleep when she heard Raw mutter to himself.

"At least DG no more sad." She almost laughed a loud as Cain walked into the camp, his face bright red. DG finally fell asleep with a small smile on her lips and dreams of Cain spanking her in a different setting flitting across her closed eyelids.


End file.
